La Princesa Y El Plebeyo
by RyoNef191
Summary: La Vida A Sido Cruel Con Ash, Con Su Madre Al Borde De La Muerte Y Con Sus Sueños En El Olvido. Pero Quizas Su Vida Cambie Cuando Vuelva A Encontrarse Con Dawn Pearlshipping: Ash/Dawn
1. Chapter 1

**1° Capitulo**

Esta historia se centra en un humilde pueblo de la región de Kanto, así es, pa' que andar con más rodeos es Pueblo Paleta y como ya saben me refiero más precisamente a la casa de la señora Delia Ketchum y su hijo Ash Ketchum.

La familia Ketchum estaba pasando por una situación muy deplorable. A sus veinte años, Ash había abandonado su búsqueda por convertirse en un maestro Pokémon. Su madre había caído enferma hacía ya poco y el joven Ketchum se dispuso a cuidarla hasta que se recuperada completamente, sin importar que eso significara abandonar sus sueños.

Ash había crecido únicamente con su madre, su padre murió cuando este era un niño y la señora Delia tuvo que hacer muchos sacrificios para poder mantener a su hijo. Ash estaba agradecido eternamente con su madre, por esa razón prefirió dejar los viajes con tal de cuidarla ya que era lo único que tenía en su pequeño mundo.

La vil desgracia no acaba allí (Soy Malo XD), la familia no ha obtenido ingresos desde que Delia enfermó así que Ash tuvo que conseguir trabajo por las noches en un supermercado como velador, pero para su desgracia el salario no era muy favorable y los gastos del "predial", del tratamiento y las medicinas de Delia eran cada vez más elevados, el chico tendría problemas tanto financieros como en el resto de su vida.

DIOS. Esto cada día está peor –dijo Ash mientras se recostaba en su sofá.

El pobre chico parecía estar triste y deprimido después de leer una carta que era breve. Ash se dispuso a leerla nuevamente – **"Estimado Ash Ketchum. Le informamos que****usted ha sido liquidado de su puesto de velador en el Supermercado, debido a su gran número de faltas a su turno nocturno. Junto a esta carta le mandamos su ultimo cheque con su paga correspondiente" **Son unos malditos. No saben por qué lo he hecho – dijo irritado

Ash había estado faltando por las noches ya que había tenido que ir al hospital donde estaba internada su madre.

El joven se levantó del sofá. Se puso su chaqueta y su gorra y salió de su casa para distraerse un rato.

/

Ash estaba en la plaza de su pueblo, llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y tenía la mirada siempre perdida en el cielo. No sabía bien a donde ir, si ir a buscar un nuevo empleo o ir a visitar a su madre en el hospital - O simplemente iría a tirarme de un risco – se decía totalmente decepcionado y deprimido.

_ASH¡_

Ash escuchó que alguien le hablaba a distancia, era la voz de una chica y creía reconocer de quien era la voz – esa es… es… - se preguntaba atónito

El chico veía que una figura femenina que se acercaba cada vez más a él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la pudo reconocer – Dawn¡

Era la chica que había conocido en la región de Sinnoh, Dawn. La chica lo alcanzó y le dio un gran abrazo que el chico no esperaba. Ash estaba asombrado pero aun así correspondió al abrazo.

Dawn soltó el abrazo y luego dijo – hace mucho que no te veo. Ven, vamos a algún lugar a platicar, tenemos mucho que contarnos. He venido para contarte algo muy especial – decía alegremente

Ash se sorprendió al ver que Dawn hablaba demasiado rápido y que no le permitía a él hablar, pero sí pudo asentir positivamente.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde Dawn quisiera para poder conversar. Mientras caminaban Dawn abrazó el brazo de Ash muy afectivamente, mientras Ash se ruborizaba y se ponía nervioso.

/

**Weno Ya Tenia Ganas De Hacer Un Mini Drama XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**2° Capitulo**

Los dos chicos estaban ahora en un pequeño restaurant situado en el centro del pueblo, ambos habían pedido un café para empezar y ya habían pedido algo de la carta.

Bueno, cuéntame Dawn, desde hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos – comenzó Ash tratando de iniciar una conversación agradable

Dawn curveó las cejas, en su mirada se podía ver que ella iba a algo serio – me enteré que dejaste de viajar, de buscar tu sueño por ser maestro pokemon. Quiero saber, por qué? - Ash no quería hablar de ese tema, pero al parecer eso era lo único que le importaba a Dawn

Ash le contó a Dawn sobre cómo le ha ido, el joven bajaba la cabeza mientras hablaba sobre su condición económica y sobre la salud de su madre qe empeoraba cada vez más. A todo esto Dawn le puso total atendión y preocupación, ella quería mucho a Ash y a la señora Delia y le preocupaba las desgracias por las que estaban pasando.

No puedo creerlo, eso… eso es horrible – dijo Dawn sinceramente. Sus ojos se vean lagrimosos, podía sentir el dolor que su viejo amigo sentía al contarle ese pasaje de su vida.

Ash quiso continuar, pero esta vez con lo que más le dolía - Ahora mi madre está todavía peor, dice el medico que debe ser operada o si no...

Basta¡ - interrumpió la chica bruscamente – ya no quiero seguir escuchando. Ya es suficiente. No lo soporto más – dijo tratando de evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Lo siento. No creí que llegara a dolerte tanto – dijo Ash – pero… cambiando de tema. Tú dijiste que habías venido aquí por algo muy especial. Algo que nos convenía a ambos. – prosiguió esperando acabar con aquella intriga que su amiga causó desde que se volvieron a encontrar

Ah sí, ya recuerdo¡ - dijo Dawn felizmente

Y bien. De que se trata ahora Dawn – preguntó Ash tratando de saber más

Mira, yo no vine aquí a perder mi tiempo – comenzó Dawn a la vez que ponía su mano sobre la de Ash, poniendo a este un tanto sonrojado y nervioso – yo he venido por ti

Ash se sorprendió al escuchar semejante declaración. Ahora de que se trataba? Se preguntaba el chico – Dawn, has venido por…

He venido por ti… para casarnos – esta última frase la dijo totalmente decidida

Ash se impresionó al escuchar las palabras de Dawn. Trató de separar sus manos pero ella las enlazó pero con mucha más fuerza. Ash estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta proposición tan repentina.

Sí. Esta es nuestra gran oportunidad¡ solo piénsalo, tú y yo juntos eternamente. No te parece genial¡ - decía Dawn derrochando alegría

Ah… Dawn… pero yo… - Ash estaba confundido, la proposición de Dawn le pegó fuertemente – no creo que debamos.

Dawn se asombró al escuchar esa última frase. Era raro, ella estaba casi segura que a él le agradaría la idea tanto como a ella – pero… Que dices? – Preguntó un tanto consternada – yo te amo. Y sé que tu sientes lo mismo que yo. Me lo demostrabas cuando viajábamos juntos

Lo sé. Es cierto, me gustas… - dijo Ash sincerándose con Dawn – pero siento que vamos muy de prisa… quizás… si esperamos un poco más, no sé, una relación como novios durante un par de años únicamente – seguía diciendo esperando a que la chica se lo tomara con calma

Pero para que esperar más – dijo Dawn fastidiándose - cuando éramos jóvenes nos quedó más que claro que nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Éramos inseparables y éramos los mejores amigos¡ no había cosa que no supiera de ti ni tú de mí. Está más que claro nosotros merecemos estar juntos y ser felices juntos¡ - decía la chica angustiándose al tratar de convencer al chico.

Lo sé Dawn. Pero ahora no puedo pensar en cosas tan grandes como esas – seguía Ash mientras tomaba la mano de la coordinadora. Él estaba preocupado por sus reacciones – con mis problemas en casa. La enfermedad de mi madre y mis problemas financieros… además, no podríamos mantener así una familia. Mírame, mi sueldo es una miseria, y te repito debo concentrarme en la operación de mi madre. Simplemente se me haría imposible pensar en formar una familia en estos momentos.

Dawn soltó la mano de Ash. Sonrió levemente y luego dijo – solo por eso? – volvió a reír inocentemente

No te burles. – dijo Ash sintiéndose algo ofendido

Dawn dejó de reír y miró a Ash tierna y divertidamente – como cambiaria tu respuesta si te dijera que todos tus problemas yo te los puedo resolver

Ash se admiró al escuchar eso. Seria cierto que la solución a todo la tuviera Dawn? Y si es así, a que costo o bajo que condición

Recuerdas a la princesa Salvia – prosiguió Dawn mientras veía como Ash asentía – se descubrió que soy pariente lejana de ella. Así que de una u otra forma también soy una heredera de la corona, en otras palabras yo también puedo gozar de todos esos privilegios de los que una princesa goza – dijo con una sonrisa

O sea, tú quieres decirme que posees grandes riquezas – dijo Ash señalando lo que Dawn quería darle a entender

Si – Dawn continuo – así que si te interesa yo puedo alivianarte con un dinero para la operación de tu mamá. Pero solamente…

Solamente debo casarme contigo – dijo Ash serio y un poco furioso

Tranquilo – Dijo Dawn al ver la reacción de Ash – solo es una propuesta

Ash seguía serio – una propuesta o una broma de mal gusto?

Dawn siguió. Comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello mientras decía juguetonamente – mira. Tú me gustas y sé que soy bien correspondida. Pero sabía que te pondrías en ese plan, así que me dije que sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quiero. Vine aquí solamente por un si y no me ire a casa con un no.

Ash no sabía que decir. Se sentía ofendido al saber las intenciones de su amiga – Dawn. Yo…

No tienes por qué decirme ahorita. Tomate tu tiempo. Sé que este es un tema que necesita ser pensado muy bien, por lo menos que tú lo hagas – interrumpió Dawn rapidamente

Pero Dawn… yo considero que… - quería continuar Ash pero queriendo negar la propuesta

Mira… - dijo Dawn mientras sacaba una tarjetita de su bolso – este es el hotel en donde estoy hospedada. Búscame en la habitación 216, pásate por allí cuando gustes. Mañana pasare por tu casa para que tengamos nuestra primera cita. Entendido¡? – dijo sin darle tiempo a Ash de hablar

Pero Dawn… - Ash insistía en tratar de hablar pero vio que Dawn se levantaba, por lo que él también se levantó

Perdóname por hoy cariño. Pero tengo que irme a un encargo – se despidió Dawn

Dawn estaba dispuesta a irse, pero antes de retirarse se acercó a Ash dándole un beso en los labios.

El beso sacó de base al entrenador, pero no tuvo problema al corresponderle. Dawn rompió el beso y se separó del chico. – bueno amor. Ya tengo que irme – con eso comenzó a alejarse

Ash estaba confundido ante el reciente acontecimiento. No sabía que pasaba con Dawn que estaba tan extraña. Él solo decidió darse media vuelta y regresar por donde había venido.

Dawn se alejaba a paso rápido mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y pensaba – _lamento el tener que irme así. Pero no podía permitir que dijeras que no_ – con eso regresaba al hotel donde se hospedaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**3° Capitulo**

Ash entró a la habitación donde tenían a su madre. Ella ya había despertado. Estaba acostada en la cama, le estaban suministrando algunos sueros. La señora Delia se alegró al ver a su hijo entrar – Ash¡ qué bien que estés aquí¡ - dijo sin dejar su tono alegre

Ash se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la frente y después se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la cama – hola mamá. Me alegro que ya estés bien, me había preocupado como no tienes idea

Lo siento hijo – dijo Delia un tanto avergonzada - no quería ser ninguna…

No mamá. No digas eso. Tu nunca serás una molestia para mí. Nunca¡ - interrumpió Ash bruscamente.

Conversaron un poco más, pero algo no andaba bien. Delia notó que a su hijo le preocupaba algo, y era algo muy grave pero él no se lo diría a menos que ella se lo preguntara – Dime Ash, ocurre algo? algo que yo debería saber?

No… no me pasa nada mamá – tuvo que mentir, no encontraba las palabras correctas para explicarle a Delia sobre lo que había hablado con el doctor.

Delia sabía bien que su hijo no estaba diciéndole la verdad, sabía que no se la diría a menos que le metiera más presión – sabes que es inútil ocultarlo hijo. Ya no sigas haciéndole al loco y dime que te ocurre.

Ash no quería decirle a Delia sobre la operación para no preocuparla, pero sabía que era absurdo ocultárselo por más tiempo – mamá. Te tienen que operar lo más pronto posible. Tienen que hacerlo en Sinnoh

Delia se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Ella sabía que tenía que ser operada pero no se imaginó que fuera tan pronto y sobre todo tan lejos, pero lo que más le preocupaba eran los gastos, ella sabía que aquella operación y el traslado a Sinnoh costarían un ojo de la cara sino es que también el otro ojo, estaba preocupada por lo que gastaría Ash y en medio de aquella crisis por la que estaban pasando.

Ash… no lo hagas – Delia lo decía con un fuerte dolor en su corazón, pero creía que eso sería lo mejor para todos

Qué? A que te refieres mamá? – Ash estaba conmocionado por lo que Delia estaba diciendo.

No quiero que gastes ni un solo centavo más en mí. No vale la pena – a Delia le dolía, pero ya no quería seguir siendo una "carga" para Ash – esa operación te dejará en números rojos hijo. Yo no quiero que pases por una crisis aún mayor por la que estamos pasando

Ash no podía creerlo. Su madre se estaba dando por vencida, si ella seguía así llegaría el día en que tendrá que morir y eso era lo que menos quería, no estaba dispuesto a perder lo único que le quedaba en este mundo – No mamá, no será así. Todo saldrá bien – unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del ex-entrenador a la vez que sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su progenitora

Pero no más mira cómo has quedado hijo, abandonaste tu sueño de ser maestro pokemon; renunciaste a todo con tal de cuidar de mí. Yo ya no lo soporto más¡ solo he sido una molestia en tu vida¡ - decía Delia mientras comenzaba a elevar la voz

Pero mamá de eso yo me arreglo – insistía Ash, pero sabía que nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar la opinión de Delia, o quizás si lo había pero eso significaría un gran sacrificio

Por su parte, Delia estaba necia en decir que no a la operación, estaba convencida que nada de lo que dijera Ash la haría cambiar de parecer - No insistas hijo, ya lo de…

Me voy a casar… - interrumpió de golpe Ash

Aquella oración impactó a Delia. Nunca creyó que escucharía esas palabras saliendo de su hijo – que dices? Es… es enserio? – dijo sorprendida

A Ash le disgustaba la idea ya que no estaba muy convencido de eso, pero sabía que sería necesario - Si mamá. Me casaré con Dawn, te acuerdas de ella? Iremos a Sinnoh y allá será la boda. No te preocupes, ya he conseguido una buena oferta de empleo allá. Pero por favor, hazme caso, deja que te operen, Dawn también quiere que te alivies, ella no estaría feliz si algo malo te pasa. No sería bueno para mi nuevo matrimonio, ni para tus futuros nietos, piensa que si no te operas ellos no conocerían a su abuela y me verían triste.

La señora Ketchum estaba conmovida por las palabras de Ash, unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Sin lugar a dudas, Ash había logrado convencerla – hay hijo… no sabes lo feliz que me haces – rápidamente se inclinó hacia Ash para poder abrazarlo – lo siento. Haré lo que tu digas. Me dejaré operar.

Gracias mamá. Gracias – Ash volvió a sonreír. Sabía que esto significaba hacer un sacrificio enorme; él estaba en total desacuerdo con aquella retorcida idea de Dawn, pero si ese era el costo a pagar, únicamente por que su madre se mejorara, pues estaba dispuesto a hacer eso y mucho más.


	4. Chapter 4

**4° Capítulo**

Dawn estaba saliendo del baño, se cubría el cuerpo con una toalla. Estaba preparándose para dormir cuando alguien tocó la puerta – Quien es¡ - preguntó intrigada, "quien llamaría a su puerta a esa hora" se preguntaba.

Dawn… soy yo Ash – se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

Dawn se alegró al saber que era su antiguo compañero el que estaba tocando a su puerta. Rápidamente se puso su bata y se dirigió a la puerta para abrir paso a su invitado de esa noche.

/

Ash estaba nervioso. No sabía que hacer precisamente. Estaba allí parado frente a la puerta esperando a que todavía estuviera a tiempo de aceptar aquella proposición que Dawn le había hecho.

Dawn abrió la puerta. Ash se sorprendió cuando vio que Dawn se abalanzaba rápidamente a él para abrazarlo, él sin pretextos correspondió al abrazó. El joven quedó fuera de base cuando sintió que su ex-compañera le estaba besando nuevamente.

El beso fue muy corto, la coordinadora lo rompió al sentir que su amigo no se sentía a gusto con eso, así que tomó su mano y lo invitó a entrar a su habitación.

Dentro del cuarto de hotel, Dawn se había sentado cómodamente en la cama mientras Ash estaba de pie frente a ella

Y bien? Ya lo pensaste bien? Vas a aceptar casarte conmigo? – preguntó Dawn yendo directamente al grano mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo.

Ash estaba serio, no le sorprendía que ella supiera el porqué estaba allí, él sabía que a Dawn solo le interesaba una sola cosa.

Y bien? Porque no me respondes? – Dawn volvió a preguntar con un tono un poco más seductor.

Ash le explicó todo sobre la operación de Delia a Dawn, esto entristeció mucho a la chica quien quería mucho a la señora

Ash… yo… lo siento mucho. Tú sabes que yo quiero mucho a tu mamá, y sabes que lo que más quiero es ayudarla. – dijo Dawn aguantando las ganas de llorar

Gracias Dawn. Por eso he venido acá. Necesito aceptar tu proposición solamente para la operación de mi madre – dijo Ash sin remordimiento alguno sobre su decisión

Dawn sonrió, luego negó levemente con la cabeza, acto seguido se puso de pie – no. Ya no es necesario que lo hagas – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de inocencia

Ash se impresionó al escuchar que Dawn le decía que no – pero Dawn. Tú me dijiste…

Ya no es necesario el que te cases conmigo. Tu sabes que quiero a tu mamá y es por esa razón que voy a ayudarte con el dinero para su operación – dijo Dawn con un poco de tristeza en sus palabras

Lo… lo dices en serio¡ - dijo Ash impresionado y alegre por la respuesta de su amiga

Si – asintió Dawn – lo siento por querer obligarte a algo que no querías hacer. Creo que la propuesta de matrimonio era muy apresurada – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

Ash se dio cuenta que Dawn había entristecido. – estás… desilusionada? – preguntó Ash conmocionado

Dawn no dijo nada. En cambio comenzó a llorar un poco. Ante esto Ash se acercó – no Dawn, no llores. No quiero que lo hagas – el muchacho la abrazó para poder consolarla.

Dawn correspondió al abrazo para luego decir – estaba tan ilusionada con el dia en que tú y yo por fin nos uniéramos para toda la vida. Creía que pronto se cumpliría mi sueño

Ash se conmovió ante las palabras de la chica – no Dawn. Por favor. – el joven pensó en una idea para poder hacer feliz a la chica – yo vine aquí para aceptar tu propuesta. Y voy a cumplir con eso

Dawn paró de llorar pero sus lágrimas aun escurrían por sus ojos – pero Ash. Tú no querías hacerlo

Ash no sabía que decir, por un lado él no quería casarse así de repente, solo quería el dinero para la operación de su madre, pero por el otro lado… el no quería desilusionar a su mejor amiga, no quería sufrir más y mucho menos que ella sufriera por él.

El joven seguía sin decir palabra alguna, pronto tomó el rostro de su amiga, limpió sus lágrimas y acercó su rostro lentamente.

Dawn se percató de las intenciones del chico así que también comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro para poder juntar sus labios en un largo e intenso beso.

Mientras se besaban, Ash tiró a Dawn en la cama mientras ella le abrazaba. Tuvieron que romper el beso, sus respiraciones eran pesadas mientras se miraban mutuamente. Ash comenzó a ver detenidamente a la chica que tenía debajo de él, pero sin querer (o quien sabe, solo él) desvió su mirada hacia el pecho de la chica, su bata había comenzado a abrirse dejando ver un poco sus pechos desarrollados (ustedes imagínense la copa :3 yo prefiero grandes pero no tanto :3).

Ash volvió a besar a Dawn y esta le correspondía, pero el chico comenzó a pasar su mano por debajo de la bata de Dawn palpando sus pechos.

La chica se sorprendió al sentir la mano de su amigo, nunca imaginó que el chico fuese quien tomara la iniciativa de lo que ella buscaba desde un principio.

Ash seguía pasando su mano por todo el cuerpo de Dawn hasta llegar a su entrepierna, fue allí donde Dawn se exaltó y rompió el beso. Al romperlo miró a Ash mostrando una cara timida, luego dijo – Ash… tu... –

Dawn… - Ash interrumpió bruscamente – yo quiero que tu yo…

Ash no pudo continuar debido a que Dawn volvió a besarle pero esta vez fue corto, luego de romper el beso le dijo – calla... solo… déjate llevar – dijo mientras lentamente le quitaba la camisa a su mejor amigo.

Ash no tenía otra opción, había caído en la dulce trampa del cuerpo de Dawn. Lo único que hizo fue seguirle el juego a Dawn así que comenzó a quitarle la bata al tiempo que ella le quitaba lo que traía puesto


	5. Chapter 5

**5° Capítulo**

Un día después que Ash aceptara casarse con Dawn, se fueron a Sinnoh, llevándose a Delia con ellos para que se hicieran cargo de su operación en un hospital muy privilegiado de la región.

A Delia le dio mucho gusto el volver a ver a Dawn, y más gusto le dio al saber que ella era la prometida de su hijo. Pronto le fue agarrando bastante cariño a la ex coordinadora tratándola como un nuevo miembro de su familia. Dawn de igual manera se sentía feliz al saber que tenía la aprobación de su futura suegra, ahora ella podía también ayudarla con esto de su enfermedad

Dawn le mostró a Ash el nuevo palacio en donde ella y él vivirían juntos, tanto en "Unión Libre" Como después de casados. Ash volvió a reencontrarse con Salvia, su alegría fue mucha después volverla a ver.

Parecía que la suerte se volvía a poner del lado del entrenador, y que la felicidad regresaba a él poco a poco. Ya no le importaba si todo eso venia gracias a Dawn, estaba feliz únicamente por que su madre se recuperaría, y porque pronto estaría unido en matrimonio con la chica que había amado desde siempre.

Una semana ya habían pasado, Ash estaba afuera de la sala de operaciones esperando a que el Dr saliera y le dijera como estaba su madre. Estaban operando a Delia para poder curarla completamente de su enfermedad y todas sus preocupaciones se fueran.

El Medico salió después de varias horas operando, Ash se levantó para recibirlo, pero la cara dl medico era de cansancio y eso no le trajo mucha confianza al ex entrenador

Dr. Como está mi madre—preguntó Ash angustiado

Sr Ketchum, tengo el gusto de decirle que la operación ha sido un éxito. Su madre ya está repuesta completamente—dijo el Dr. Con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ash se alegró al oir las palabras del médico experimentado—de verdad¡ gracias… no sé cómo agradecérselo Dr.—dijo Ash mientras tomaba la mano del médico para agradecerle—puedo pasar a verla?—

Por el momento está descansando, así que tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. No se preocupe, si ella despierta antes le diremos que usted volverá a visitarla—dijo el Dr. Mientras se retiraba dejando a Ash solo

Ash estaba extremadamente feliz, ahora su mundo volvía a brillar gracias a que su madre estaba saludable nuevamente. El ex entrenador sintió un par de brazos que envolvían su pecho desde atrás—a mí también me alegra que tu mama esté bien cariño—se oyó decir la voz de Dawn

Ash se separó de Dawn y se dio la vuelta para besarla apasionadamente, no solo porque lo hacía como pareja, sino también para agradecerle por lo que hizo por él y por su madre—gracias Dawn—dijo después de romper el beso—gracias por esto que has hecho

No tienes que agradecer—dijo Dawn mientras volvía a besarlo

La pareja se quedó conversando un rato más, pero Dawn tenía algo que decirle a Ash y era de suma importancia. Ash se preocupó al ver a Dawn tan nerviosa por lo que tenía que decir—dime Dawn. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí—dijo tomando la mano de la chica

La coordinadora titubeo un poco—Ash… después que hicimos el amor, comencé a sentirme mal. Me dieron náuseas y mareos—decía nerviosamente pensando en la reacción de su novio—acabo de ir con un especialista y me dijo lo que era—

Que era?—preguntó Ash si saber que era lo que Dawn quería decirle en realidad—dime que es lo tienes

Dawn miró a Ash fijamente—estoy embarazada Ash—dijo reocupada por la reacción del chico—vamos a tener un hijo—

Ash se sorprendió por la noticia, no sabía cómo reaccionar y mucho menos que hacer. El joven se levantó, Dawn se quedó sentada con la cabeza baja esperando la respuesta de su prometido

Ash lo pensó por un momento, pero se dio cuenta que estaba preocupando a su chica. Suspiró y después dijo—bueno… tendremos que cambiar la fecha de la boda para que pueda darle mi apellido—

Dawn se sorprendió al oir las palabras de Ash—Ash… s enserio? De verdad quieres seguir conmigo?—preguntó alegre con muchas esperanzas en sus palabras

Ash se arrodilló enfrente de Dawn—claro amor. Yo acepté casarme contigo, entonces porque no he de aceptar el tener un hijo contigo?—dijo mientras tocaba el vientre de la chica

Dawn se alegró, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir unas lágrimas resultado de su felicidad. La chica abrazó a Ash—gracias Ash… gracias…—

La pareja estaba abrazada completamente feliz hasta que llegó una enfermera interrumpiendo el momento—disculpe, Sr Ketchum?—

Sí, soy yo—dijo Ash rompiendo el abrazo y dejando a Dawn frustrada

La enfermera sonrió—la señora Delia ya ha despertado y pregunta por usted—

Ash y Dawn se alegraron por aquella noticia, ambos chicos fueron a la habitación de la señora tomados de la mano.

Al entrar a la habitación de Delia le dijeron acerca del embarazo de Dawn. Le explicaron que adelantaran la boda y que Ash se haría responsable del niño. Delia se alegró al saber la noticia, al fin tendría un heredero y lo mejor sería que estaría viva para verlo

La pareja estaba feliz ya que, aparte de casarse, formarían una familia juntos, y juraban que nunca se llegarían a separar pese a las adversidades

/

**_Si ya sé, bastante corto. Pero este fic no será muy extenso XD_**


	6. Chapter 6

**6° Capítulo: Boda (?)**

Pueblo Arruruz, un pequeño y bello pueblo situado en Sinnoh. Allí se sitúa el castillo real de la familia de Salvia y recientemente de Dawn. La chica que provino de Hojas gemelas había llevado allí a Ash para que se instalara, dentro de unas cuantas horas ese castillo también seria suyo, allí vivirían luego de casarse oficialmente, y que mejor lugar para llevar a cabo la ceremonia que allí mismo en el imponente castillo

Ash estaba arreglándose en la habitación que compartía junto a Dawn desde hacía ya poco, y que obviamente seguirían compartiendo hasta que terminaran la construcción de una casa (lujosa) para ellos dos solamente.

Ash llevaba puesto su esmoquin y se había peinado para la ocasión, estaba preparado para la gran ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo dentro de pocos minutos.

La puerta sonó y poco a poco fue abriéndose—Ash, puedo pasar—se oía la voz de una mujer un poco mayor que él

Ah… Fressia, claro pasa—saludó Ash a la mujer de cabellos purpuras

Fressie se colocó frente a él con las manos juntas como regularmente lo hacía. Lo miró tierna y fijamente a los ojos para luego decir—a mí y a todos en el castillo nos alegra que hayas aceptado casarte con la señorita Dawn—

Ash sonrió ante lo que decía la mujer—no tienes que decir nada. Yo lo hago por puro placer. Dawn siempre ha sido de mis mejores amigas y una con quien siempre tuve una relación muy sentimental. Creo que ya venía siendo hora que sentara cabeza y decidiera quien sería mi compañera de por vida, y me doy cuenta que Dawn es esa chica con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida

Fressie sonrió por las palabras sinceras del chico de Kanto, pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando oyó un par de zapatillas que pasaban por enfrente de la habitación. Salvia estaba pasando en ese momento, en su cara se veía un poco de preocupación… quizá por la boda.

Hey Salvia—dijo Ash tratando de llamar la atención de la princesa, pero fue inútil, ella no se detuvo y pasó de largo ignorando al joven

En los últimos días desde que Ash llegó al castillo, Salvia se comportaba indiferente con él, casi no le dirigía la palabra, solo le hablaba cuando estaban en convivencia pero nada más allí. Pero no solo se comportaba así con él, igual con Dawn era un poco distinta. Salvia miraba a Dawn extrañamente como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo que Salvia jamás le perdonaría, pero Ash no podía saber porque, cada que le preguntaba a Dawn no le respondía y siempre desviaba el tema.

Que le pasa? nunca quiere hablar conmigo—

Fressie comenzó a preocuparse un poco, lo que iba a decirle a Ash era algo serio—Ash… Dawn no te contó esto pero ciento que es mi obligación decírtelo—

Ash se sorprendió poco a poco por las palabras de la mujer—ah? Que cosa?—

Fressie balbuceó un poco—Cuando una de las dos princesas se case primero, heredará todo, el trono, la fortuna real… todo. Dejando a la otra como su sucesora en caso que muera.

Ash quedó sorprendido, las palabras de Fressie hacían que reflexione un poco más acerca de los intereses de su futura esposa.

Fressie notó el silencio de Ash, sabía que estaba diciendo algo que Dawn le había pedido que no hiciera, pero por el bien de Ash lo haría aunque le costara su cabeza—por eso, una vez que te cases con Dawn ella heredará la mayor parte de la fortuna real y se convertirá en la sucesora de la reina en un futuro cercano. Te lo digo para que pienses un poco acerca…

Por favor…—interrumpió Ash seriamente—ya no digas nada—

Ash comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a la puerta, ya no quería seguir en aquella conversación con Fressie. Antes de salir se detuvo, sin voltear a ver a la mujer le dijo—gracias Fressie. Sé que tus intenciones fueron buenas al decirme. Ahora mi futuro, mi vida y mi felicidad dependen de una sola palabra allá abajo—con eso concluyó y salió de la habitación

/

Ya todo estaba listo, la ceremonia estaba a punto de concluir. El sacerdote que presentaba a los novios estaba alegre por tener el privilegio de llevar a cabo una boda tan importante como lo era esa.

Dawn estaba frente al altar sonriente a más no poder. La chica llevaba el vestido blanco que embellece a cada novia que está apunto de juntar su alma con la persona que ama. Detrás de ella estaba una gran multitud de gente, amigos, familiares, conocidos y súbditos del reino que iban a presencia como una de sus princesas se única en matrimonio con Ash.

Muchas lágrimas eran derramadas de felicidad, sobre todo por parte de Johanna, pues sabía que este era el día más importante y feliz de su única hija a la que tanto había amado desde antes que naciera. Pero al igual que la madre de la novia, estaba la madre del novio. Delia llevaba todavía un tratamiento de recuperación pero ya estaba fuera de peligro, su salud iba mejorando y eso alegraba a los novios. Delia quería que su hijo fuera feliz, y pensaba que solo podía serlo junto a una linda chica como lo es Dawn

Por su parte, Ash estaba frente al altar junto a Dawn escuchando las palabras del predicador. Se podía decir que entre todos los presentes, Ash era de los pocos que no estaban del todo feliz. Las palabras de Fressie habían logrado que tomara una aptitud seria con respecto a la decisión que tomaría en ese momento, sabía que debía decidir puesto que su futuro dependía de la palabra "acepto"

Ash volteo a ver a Salvia, la chica lo miraba seriamente, como diciéndole "todo depende de ti," luego volteó a ver a Fressie quien prefería desviar la mirada y no prestarle atención. Ash regresó a mirar al sacerdote que casi concluía

Acepto—se oyó decir a Dawn frente al sacerdote, luego volteó a ver a Ash quien seguía serio

El sacerdote sonrió—y usted Ash Ketchum. Acepta a Dawn como esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?—

Ash permaneció callado durante unos segundos. Volteó a ver a Dawn quien sonreía levemente, luego volvió a ver al sacerdote para dejar en claro su decisión

/

/

/

Media noche en Sinnoh, la celebración había terminado desde temprano. Todos los invitados se habían retirado; todos alegres por la gran unión entre Ash y la Princesa Dawn

Ash estaba nuevamente en su habitación, acostado en la cama, todavía con su esmoquin y mirando el techo esperando a que en él estuviera la respuesta a todas sus dudas. Dawn había salido del cuarto de baño preparada para dormir junto a su reciente esposo, pero se sorprendió al ver a Ash todavía vestido—te pasa algo amor?—dijo mientras se acercaba

Ash no volteó a mirar a Dawn—Fressie me lo dijo todo—dijo secamente haciendo que Dawn se detuviera y no se acercara más—me dijo lo de la herencia del trono y la fortuna de la familia real.

Dawn comenzó a preocuparse por lo que decía Ash, si se dio cuenta de todo su matrimonio podría ser un fiasco desde ese mismo momento

Ash solo se sentó en la cama y miró a Dawn fijamente—por un momento pensé que tus intenciones solo eran casarte conmigo para obtener todo ese poder y riqueza. Me utilizarías como a un muñeco solo para un capricho—

Dawn seguía callada, no articulaba palabra alguna pues sabía que Ash quizá no le deje defenderse y empeore la situación

El chico de pueblo paleta volvió a recostarse en la cama—luego pensé que… si viniste conmigo para casarte sin pensar, quiere decir que sentías algo especial por mí, algo que ya habíamos experimentado desde jóvenes cuando viajábamos juntos… ya estábamos enamorados desde un principio y tu tomaste eso en cuenta a la hora de tomar la decisión de casarte conmigo

Dawn se sorprendió por las palabras de Ash, pronto comenzó a aliviarse puesto que significaba que Ash no estaba enojado con ella por haberle ocultado una parte de la verdad

Me alegra mucho que solo haya sido yo el que tuviera ese privilegio de unir mi vida a la tuya. Pero… de verdad estarás enamorada? O solo es una confusión que tienes?—cuestionó por última vez el joven sin despegar los ojos del techo

Dawn sonrió ante la conclusión de Ash. Poco a poco fue subiendo a la cama y colocándose encima del chico de Kanto—dime… esto es falso?—luego de eso lo besó profundamente en los labios, siendo correspondida por el chico quien colocaba sus manos en las caderas de su esposa

El beso fue prolongado, la pareja lo estaba disfrutando bastante. Al romper el beso Dawn dijo—necesitas más pruebas que mi amor hacia ti?—

Ash rio burlonamente—no sé. Creo que hace falta algo que me demuestre que solo eres mía y yo soy solo tuyo—decía mientras bajaba su mano lentamente hacia los muslos de la chica

Dawn se sonrojó al sentir las manos de Ash en su trasero aun por encima de su ropa de dormir, pero sabía que eso no era ningún inconveniente—bueno… entonces tengo que recurrir a medidas drásticas para que comprendas—dijo mientras iba bajando por todo el cuerpo de Ash

Ash nuevamente miró al techo, pero esta vez feliz porque sus dudas se habían aclarado, pero su mente seguía nublada pero ahora era por el placer que Dawn le provocaba con su boca y lengua

/

Lo Sé... Me Tardé En Actualizar (Volverá A Temblar En Nepal :v)


	7. Chapter 7

**7° Capítulo: Un Nacimiento Y Una Terrible Revelación**

Siete meses han pasado desde la boda de Ash y Dawn, muy cerca de las fiestas navideñas. Las calles de Arruruz estaban cubiertas por una capa delgada de nieve y en cada esquina había personas disfrazadas de Santa Claus junto a sus Jynx de ayudantes.

Se sentía la alegría de la navidad en todo pueblo, pero más era la alegría porque muy pronto nacería la primera hija del matrimonio Kepchum. La pareja de recién casados estaba en un Hospital particular en ciudad Jubileo, donde atendían a Dawn en la sala de parto.

Ash, por su parte, estaba en la sala de espera junto a su madre; junto a Johanna; junto a Salvia y junto al resto de familiares y conocidos. El entrenador estaba junto a May, su vieja amiga de Hoenm que llegó a acompañar a la pareja en ese momento

Y ya pensaron que nombre ponerle?—preguntó May

No mucho—respondió con sinceridad el chico—la verdad, nunca antes se me había ocurrido en un nombre para mis hijos. Pero Dawn un día me dijo que quería llamarla Hikari, y bueno, creo que con ese se quedará

Qué lindo—dijo May con una sonrisa. La coordinadora notó que su amigo estaba distraído, Ash estaba mirando el techo sin razón alguna, apenas y le prestaba atención a la chica—te pasa algo?—

Ash salió de su pequeño trance—no es nada. Solo estoy pensando detenidamente—

Es sobre el parto? No creo que tengas de que preocuparte, nos dijo Fressie que es el mejor hospital de la región, ella ha de estar en buenas manos—dijo May tratando de quitarle la preocupación a Ash

No es eso—respondió Ash quien seguía viendo el techo

Es si Dawn se enamora del médico? La verdad está muy guapo pero no creo que a Dawn le interese—

Claro que no¡—dijo Ash alterado, May por fin pudo obtener su atención—pero gracias por darme una preocupación más—

May rio levemente—bueno, entonces? Cual es tu preocupación?—

Ash se tranquilizó luego de la pequeña broma de May, él volvió a mirar al techo—no sé si seré buen padre. Eso es todo—

May se sorprendió por las palabras de Ash, él siempre había parecido ser un chico con confiado y seguro de sí mismo, era imposible que él no estuviera seguro de si será un buen padre—a que viene eso?—preguntó un poquito molesta

Nunca conocí a mi papa. Mi padre huyó de Kanto el día que nací, así que fue mi madre quien me enseñó todo lo que pudo, pero hubo cosas que no pudo mostrarme y tuve que aprender a la fuerza. Nunca supe lo que era una figura paterna, así que no sé si haré buen trabajo como padre—

May quedó sorprendida por las palabras del chico. Ella jamás se habría imaginado algo como eso—Ash… no sé… ahora entiendo—

Ash sonrió—no te preocupes. Es algo que iré aprendiendo junto a Dawn, quizá me ayuden mi mama y Johanna, pero eso solo el tiempo lo decidirá—

May sonrió al oír las palabras de aceptación de Ash. Los chicos siguieron conversando cuando Salvia se les acercó—Ash, necesito hablar contigo—

Ash miró a Salvia sorprendido, ella no le había dirigido la palabras desde que llegó al castillo, Ash ya había caído en la idea que nunca más volverían a cruzar palabras con ella porque quizá se sentía resentida por haber perdido la secesión al trono—ah… si Salvia, estoy a tus ordenes—dijo caballerosamente

Salvia trató de forzar una sonrisa—que bueno, porque necesito que sea en privado. Te gustaría acompañarme hacía la entrada?—preguntó

Ash asintió con la cabeza y luego se levantó para acompañar a Salvia a la salida del hospital. En el pasillo, Ash y Salvia estaban muy callados, era un silencio que incomodaba a ambos chicos pero más a Ash quien no sabía que decir para romper con la tención—_que querrá? Será sobre Dawn?—_se preguntaba en su mente

Cruzaron la puerta principal del hospital, afuera solo había unos niños que jugaban con la nieve, pero era el lugar perfecto para que Salvia hablara con Ash

Y bien, de que querías hablarme Salvia?—inició Ash

Salvia miró al suelo, se veía que estaba indecisa sobre lo que iba a decir—Ash…—inició—sabes por qué Dawn quiso casarse contigo tan inesperadamente?—

Ash se puso serio, guardó unos cinco segundos de silencio antes de contestar—me dijo que ella heredaría el trono si se casaba antes que tu—esperó a la reacción de la chica

Salvia quedó admirada, pero eso significaba que ella sería la portadora de las malas noticias—no es por eso… a Dawn no le importa el reino… ella quería que yo fuera la próxima sucesora de la corona, pero ahora ya no puedo serlo—

Dawn no quería el reino?—se preguntó Ash consternado—entonces, si no fue por la corona, por qué me insistió que nos casáramos?—

Salvia casi soltó una lagrima de tristeza—veras… ella…—

Salvia fue interrumpida por Brock, quien los había alcanzado—Ash¡ ya nació la bebe¡—dijo a su amigo con mucha alegría

Ya?¡—preguntó Ash emocionado—dónde está? Quiero verla¡—

Llevaron a Dawn a maternidad, ella la tiene y quiere que vallas para que la veas—dijo el ex líder de ciudad Plateada

Ash volteó a ver a Salvia—Salvia perdóname, luego hablamos—dijo mientras corría dentro del hospital

Salvia quedó allí afuera, triste por lo que Ash tendría que soportar—se fuerte Ash—se dijo mientras una pequeña lagrima corría por su mejilla

Ash corrió junto a Brock por los pasillos del hospital hacia la sala de maternidad. El chico entró a la habitación donde tenían a Dawn en cama, todos estaban alrededor de la cama para ver a la recién nacida. Ash se acercó a la cama y lo primero que vio fue a Dawn dándole el pecho a su nueva hija

Dawn… ya…—titubeó Ash, estaba alegre por su nueva familia que ya no sabía que era conveniente decir

Dawn miró al chico y le sonrió—ven, acércate. Saluda a la pequeña Hikari—

Ash se acercó a ver a la bebe y le dio su dedo índice para que la niña lo tomara entre manos. Su corto cabello era de color azul al igual que sus ojos—sus ojos… son idénticos a los tuyos Dawn—dijo mientras miraba a su esposa

Ash agachó la cabeza para besar a Dawn, al romper el beso volvió a ver a la niña. Ash comenzó a percatarse que la niña no tenía ningún rasgo suyo; se parecía mucho a Dawn, pero no se parecía ni en lo más mínimo a él. La cara de la niña estaba limpia, no tenía ningún lunar ni nada, ni siquiera las características zzz de su padre. Ash quedó confundido.

El ex entrenador volteó a ver a las demás personas dentro de la habitación, todos trataban de desviar su mirada de él, la única que le devolvía la mirada era su madre quien estaba igual de asombrada que él, ella también se había dado cuenta que no se parecía en nada a Ash. Todos en la habitación se veían apenados, nadie quería voltear a ver a Ash por temor a que él los interrogara sobre la verdad.

Ash volteó a ver a la entrada de la habitación, allí estaba Salvia quien lo miró por unos segundos, ella se veía triste y preocupada, luego bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar levemente—"Así que eso era lo que me querías decir"—pensó el chico de pueblo Paleta

Ash volteó a ver a nuevamente a la bebe quien ya se había quedado dormida con su dedo entre las manos. Ash no quería voltear a ver a Dawn, no hasta saber que estaba pasando. Esa niña no se parecía nada a él y temía lo peor… no iba a soportar que esa niña le dijera "Papá" cuando ni siquiera era de su sangre, Ash quería saber la verdad y quería oír que saliera de los labios de su esposa

continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

**8° Capítulo: La Desilusión De Ash **

Dos días han pasado desde el nacimiento de la nueva hija de Dawn, ya amanecía nuevamente en Sinnoh, el Sol parecía brillar con la nieve que se hallaba en las calles y en el hospital de Jubileo, Dawn salía de allí con su nueva bebe, dormida en sus brazos. Dawn estaba sonriendo mientras veía a su hija, pero luego su sonrisa cambió al notar que Ash no se encontraba junto suyo apreciando a su nueva hija al igual que ella. Hubiera pensado que estaba comiendo por allí, pero ella no lo había visto desde el parto de la bebe.

Johanna se había percatado que Dawn estaba mirando a todos lados algo angustiada—te ocurre algo hija?—

Es que… no veo a Ash—preguntó preocupada—no lo veo desde ayer—

Delia se percató de lo que dijo Dawn y casi de inmediato le respondió—Dawn, mi hijo regresó al palacio desde ayer en la mañana

Se fue?—preguntó Dawn confundida por lo que su suegra le decía

Si hija… quizá quiso arreglar la habitación de la bebe—dijo Johanna tratando de calmar a Dawn mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda. Dawn por su parte solo bajó la mirada y asintió, estaba un poco triste.

Fressie se acercó a ella y gentil y cordialmente haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza—su majestad. Debemos irnos al aeropuerto para regresar a Arruruz; de seguro su esposo, Ash, ya la está esperando ansiosamente

Johanna sonrió y volteó a ver a Dawn—si hija, cambia esa cara que tenemos que regresar; recuerda que la próxima heredera del trono no puede verse triste después del nacimiento de su primera hija—

Dawn volteó a ver a su madre, logró forzar una sonrisa, pero no logró engañar a su madre quien sabía perfectamente que ella estaba preocupada y temía lo peor

Delia quedó seria, mirando a Dawn y al resto de mujeres que la acompañaban—oigan…—comenzó llamando la atención de todas—yo regresaré a Kanto en el siguiente barco—

Dawn quedó sorprendida al oír a la madre de su marido—Señora Delia, está segura?—preguntó, a lo que Delia solo asintió

Sí, tengo asuntos pendientes allá, aun no estoy preparada para venirme a Sinnoh—dijo la señora Kepchum sonriendo aunque esa sonrisa fuese fingida

Dawn se acercó un poco a la señora aun con la bebe en brazos—pero… y Ash? Y su… su salud—eso ultimo lo dijo tímidamente esperando no incomodar a su suegra

Ya hablé con Ash, el comprende que debo volver, es difícil separarme del lugar donde he vivido por años. Y sobre mi estado de salud, ya estoy mejor, no hay necesidad de que te preocupes—

Dawn solo bajó la cabeza y tristemente dijo—está bien… comprendo…—Dawn siempre estuvo encariñado con Delia, estaba ilusionada de vivir en Sinnoh junto a ella, no solo haría feliz a Ash sino a ella igual y a su pequeña niña.

Delia se percató de la tristeza de Dawn, así que se acercó a ella. La señora puso una mano en la cabeza de Hikari y dijo con suavidad—cuídala mucho Dawn, e igual cuida de Ash en mi ausencia. De mí no te preocupes, volveré pronto para las fiestas para poder pasar tiempo con la niña—con eso Delia le sonrió a Dawn

Dawn se sonrojó un poco con la sonrisa de Delia, siempre le había gustado verla sonreír puesto que le demostraba que le tenía confianza y afecto—si señora Delia, se lo prometo—dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

Delia solo se apartó de Dawn, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario para tomar un taxi que la llevara con dirección al puerto y allí tomar el siguiente barco a Kanto. Dawn por su parte estaba feliz pues sabía que entre ella y Delia se había formado un lazo muy especial entre familia.

/

Era de noche en pueblo Arruruz, y Dawn y compañía ya habían vuelto para descansar y darle la bienvenida a la bebe en la comodidad de su inmenso palacio, pero algo seguía mal y sobre todo para la ex coordinadora y era que Ash seguía sin aparecer por ningún lado. La bebe había estado despierta durante todo el viaje en avión desde ciudad Jubileo hasta Pueblo Arruruz, estaba disfrutando de las maravillas de su nuevo mundo junto con su madre, ya cuando llegaron a tierra firme se quedó dormida, así que Dawn llevó a la pequeña Hikari, junto a Salvia, a su nueva habitación frente a la suya para que pudiera descansar cómodamente

Al entrar a la habitación esperó encontrarse a Ash arreglándola o por lo menos allí dormido, pero no fue así. Dawn acomodó a la bebé en su cuna y la cubrió con una manta para que no sintiera frio. Salvia estaba detrás de ella mirándola con algo de enojo y resentimiento—crees que ya sospecha?—preguntó seriamente

Dawn estaba un poco triste, sabía que Salvia estaba enojada con ella desde que buscó a Ash pero no por eso se sentía triste, sino por la pregunta que le hizo—espero que no…—dijo muy desanimada en su tono

No podrás ocultárselo todo el tiempo que quieras, ni si quiera debiste haberlo hecho—

Y que querías que hiciera?—la voz de Dawn comenzó a quebrase de poco a poco

Decirle la verdad¡ Ash no merece que le engañes de esa manera—el tono de Salvia fue aumentando considerablemente hasta el punto de darle miedo a la chica de Hojas Gemelas

Dawn no volteaba a ver a su prima, la chica estaba mirando a la bebe pero con mucha tristeza—si se lo decía no hubiera aceptado, hubiera creído que soy una fennekin de barrio…—una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla, estaba triste no por el regaño de Salvia, sino por su situación con Ash

Salvia se dio cuenta que Dawn iba entristeciendo poco a poco, así que decidió calmarse mientras se iba acercando a la chica—Dawn… Ash te ama y no merece que le engañes de esa manera; él te ama y comprenderás si le hablas con la verdad desde ahora, pero será irremediable si lo descubre por su cuenta en el futuro—dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

Dawn se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos que querían salir, luego miró a Salvia—estás segura?—preguntó tímidamente

Salvia solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—si, lo conoces mejor que yo y sabes que es demasiado noble y por eso sé que comprenderá—

Dawn guardó silencio por un par de segundos mientras tocaba la manita de su hija—creo que tienes razón. Lo mejor será hablar con él seriamente acerca de Hikari—

Sí; lo mejor será buscarlo para contarle. Yo estaré contigo recuerda—dijo Salvia alegre tratando de animar a su vieja amiga

Dawn le sonrió a la ex heredera al trono, no era una sonrisa forzada sino sincera—gracias—dijo suavemente

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, las chicas voltearon a ver que la que entró fue Fressie quien se miraba un poco alterada y preocupada—su majestad, encontramos a su esposo, está en la biblioteca—

Ash?—preguntó Dawn quien comenzaba a preocuparse por el tono alterado de la sirvienta

Pero que ocurre Fressie? por qué vienes así?—preguntó Salvia queriendo guardar la cordura aunque en su interior estaba preocupándose igual

Sir Ash ha perdido la cabeza… se ha vuelto loco¡ será mejor que vallamos a verlo antes que logre cometer una locura—


	9. Chapter 9

**9° Capítulo: La locura de Ash**

Déjenme¡ Suéltenme con mil demonios¡—gritaba Ash a los dos sirvientes que los tenían sujeto

Dawn llegó a la habitación, situada en la 3 planta del castillo, donde se encontraba Ash; al llegar notó que su marido estaba siendo sujetado por un par de sirvientes, él forcejeaba bruscamente tratando de liberarse, en el suelo había una botella de vino derramada y las puertas que llevaban al balcón de la habitación estaban abiertas—que le pasa? Que le están haciendo?—

Lo encontramos a punto de tirarse desde el balcón—dijo uno de los sirvientes que sujetaba a Ash

Si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo, ahorita estuviera con la cara estampada en el suelo—dijo el segundo sirviente que sujetaba a Ash

Ya les dije que no me iba a lanzar¡—gritaba Ash bruscamente—solo tomaba aire fresco

Estás ebrio Ash—decía Salvia mientras tomaba la botella de vino en sus manos—no estás muy estable por ahora

Que tiene si tomé¡ no hay ninguna ley en esta maldita mansión de hipócritas que me lo prohíba—Ash cada vez era más grosero con sus palabras

A Dawn le sorprendía la aptitud de Ash, jamás hubiera creído que el chico que conoció durante su viaje fuese a comportarse de esa manera—Ash, que te ocurre? Por qué actúas así?—preguntó preocupada

Ash detuvo su forcejeó, luego volteó a ver a Dawn—no tienes nada que hacer aquí…—dijo fríamente sorprendiendo a su esposa

Dawn quedó sorprendida por lo que Ash dijo—pero Ash… tú me preocupas—

Preocuparte? JA¡ tú no tienes el corazón suficiente para preocuparte y menos de mi… quién diablos te has creído para preocuparte por mí—el tono de Ash era cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más violento

Con cada palabra de Ash, Dawn iba sorprendiéndose hasta el punto de creer que estaba endemoniado—me preocupo por ti porque soy tu esposa y…

NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE LLAMARTE ASÍ—grito el ex entrenador de Kanto

Todos en la sala quedaron boquiabierto al oír a Ash gritar de esa manera, las más sorprendidas eran Dawn y Salvia pues jamás se habían imaginado oír al chico decir eso. Dawn fue la más afectada al oírlo gritar, sentía que su corazón se desgarraba mientras unas pequeñas gotas de lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos

Salvia fue la primera que habló—que estás diciendo Ash, Dawn es tu legítima esposa—

ELLA NO ES NADA DE ESO—volvió a gritar frenéticamente—ELLA NO ES MI ESPOSA¡ YA NO MÁS¡—las ofensas iban elevando su tono de poco en poco—ELLA ME MINTIÓ… ME ENGAÑÓ Y ME TRAICIONÓ QUERIENDO HACERME CREER QUE ESA BASTARDA SUYA ES HIJA MIA—

No digas tonterías Ash¡ Es hija tuya—Salvia ya no sabía lo que decía, solo quería defender a Dawn a como diera lugar aunque eso significara agravar la situación

Dawn estaba en silencio, con la mirada baja sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a Ash, estaba lastimándose por todas las palabras de su marido.

Ya cierre la boca señor—dijo uno de los sirvientes que sujetaba al chico

Será mejor que valla a dormir antes que cometa otra locura—dijo el segundo sujeto

Suéltenlo…—dijo Dawn en seco. Todos quedaron atónitos al oír la orden de Dawn

Pero… su majestad—dijo uno de los sirvientes que sujetaba a Ash confundido

HE DICHO QUE LO SUELTEN—gritó Dawn pero sin voltear a ver a nadie

Salvia miró sorprendida a su pariente más lejano, estaba intrigada al ver lo que dijo aun después de como Ash la ofendía, pero al verla se sorprendió más porque ella tenía demasiadas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas—Dawn…—dijo triste

Ash fue liberado del agarre de los dos sirvientes, quienes obedecieron a la orden de muy mala gana

Salgan por favor… necesitamos hablar a solas—seguía diciendo la chica sin voltear a ver a nadie. Los dos sirvientes obedecieron y salieron de la habitación, sabían que no podrían hacer nada en contra de las peticiones de Dawn—tú también Salvia… déjanos solos—

No—dijo Salvia bruscamente, luego se acercó a Dawn—no te dejaré sola junto a él, te prometí estar a tu lado en cualquier momento—dijo con determinación mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la chica

Ash rio levemente—claro… las dos zorras siempre apoyándose mutuamente—dijo captando la atención de Salvia—solamente buscan a cualquier idiota a quien puedan engañar y lastimar fácilmente solo para divertirse—

Salvia miró a Ash con rabia, le ofendía que dijera eso, pero más porque lo decía refiriéndose más a Dawn—quien te has creído Ash¡ no olvides que gracias a Dawn estás aquí…

YO JAMÁS PEDI VENIR AQUÍ—gritó el azabache—JAMÁS DEBÍ VENIR A ESTE LUGAR¡ NI SI QUIERA DEBÍ VOLVER A VER A DAWN NUNCA—el chico estaba eufórico. Sus ojos se veían rojos, más por la ira que por el licor que había consumido

Salvia retrocedió un poco por lo abrupto que había sido Ketchum, pero luego volvió a decirle decidida—cuida tus palabras Ash¡ que yo no soy nadie a quien debes tratar así—dijo la chica elevando la voz

YO TAMPOCO SOY NADIE PARA QUE ME TRATEN COMO A UN JUGUETE—

YA PEREN USTEDES DOS—gritó Dawn entre lágrimas, ella ya se había hartado del pleito entre su marido y su amiga

Salvia se detuvo sorprendida de como Dawn reaccionó al igual que Ash, no se estaban dando cuenta que ella era la que más sufría en todo ese alboroto. Varias lágrimas escurrían por las coloradas mejillas de la chica, esas lágrimas salían de sus ojos que parecían estar enojados con ambos sujetos pero en realidad estaban tristes y destrozados como su corazón. La chica se seco los ojos con su brazo y dijo—Ash, que te está ocurriendo? Que te hemos hecho para merecer este trato tuyo… RESPONDEME¡

Ash miró fijamente a su esposa—que me has hecho? DESPUES DE SEMEJANTE ENGAÑO POR EL QUE HE PASADO AUN PREGUNTAS QUE ME HAS HECHO?—cada vez más aumentaba su tono de voz, parecía que iba a enloquecer de una manera tan brutal que terminaría cometiendo un crimen de asesinato en esa misma sala—MEJOR DIME QUE HICE YO PARA HABER SIDO ENGAÑADO POR TI—

Dawn estaba impresionada por lo violento que podía ser Ash con sus palabras, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que Ash se haya enterado de su secreto más grande y que todo ese embrollo haya sido a causa de ello—Ash… tu…—

Ya lo sé Dawn… ya me di cuenta que esa BASTARDA QUE SALIÓ DE TU VIENTRE NO ES MI HIJA¡ NUNCA TUVIMOS UNA HIJA TU Y YO PORQUE ME ENGAÑASTE¡ YO SOLO FUE TU BURLA¡ UN OBJETO MÁS DE ESTA CASA QUE PODRIAS REMPLAZAR TARDE O TEMPRANO—

Dawn se volvió a romper en llanto, las lágrimas salían nuevamente de sus ojos azules ya que su secreto fue revelado y no de la forma que a ella le hubiese gustado

Ash respiró profundamente, trataba de calmarse—solo quiero saber… por qué?... porque lo hiciste si éramos tan buenos amigos…—él también tenía unas pocas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos—solo dime porque…

Perdón…—fue lo único que salió de la boca de Dawn—perdón—con eso calló de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar con sus manos cubriendo su rostro—perdóname Ash—

Salvia se acercó a Dawn para poder consolarla, le ponía la mano en la espalda para ayudarla—no entiendes Ash, esto es más doloroso para ella que para ti. No solo tú, nadie más en el pueblo sabe esto… pero lo mejor era que nadie se enterara, ya que Dawn había sido víctima de un abuso… de un crimen contra su tesoro más grande como dama… su virginidad—

Ash entró en shock al oír eso…

Hace casi un año—continuó Salvia sin separarse de Dawn—cuando Dawn fue reconocida como heredera al tronos, llegaron muchos hombres de la realeza pidiendo la mano de Dawn en matrimonio, es lo que siempre sufre una princesa, el tener que elegir a un hombre entre tantos de la alta sociedad para preservar la nobleza y las riquezas—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ella sabía lo difícil que era eso, pero luego su sonrisa cambió a una mueca de tristeza—pero entre tantos hombres, había uno en especial. Era un Duque que venia desde la región de Kalos, su nombre era Amadeo, él llegó aquí y le pidió matrimonio a Dawn, pero ella lo rechazó como lo había hecho con todos los anteriores pretendientes. Ese sujeto no quedó feliz con el rechazo, y juró que lograría su cometido por las buenas o las malas… lástima que no le tomamos mucha importancia a eso

Ash estaba escuchando atentamente, su locura y rabia había disminuido, solo quería oír la historia sobre Dawn.

Salvia continuó—una noche, alguien había entrado al palacio sin autorización, teníamos a un intruso bastante peligroso. Buscaron por todo el palacio pero no encontraron nada, no se habían robado nada del lugar. Tardamos casi una hora en darnos cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones…—su voz comenzó a quebrase un poco mientras sus ojos se mojaban de unas pocas lagrimas—el intruso era el mismo Duque Amadeo… quien estaba en la habitación de Dawn, burlándose de su inocencia como señorita… Dawn estaba sobre su cama, desnuda y amordazada mientras ese… ESE SALVAJE ESTABA ENCIMA DE ELLA, VIOLANDOLA COMO TODO UN DESALMADO—

Ash seguía en shock, no podía creer lo que Salvia le contaba—No… IMPOSIBLE… COMO PUEDES…—

Es cierto Ash—continuaba la princesa—todo lo que te digo es cierto… tú no te imaginas la cara de Dawn en esos momentos, sus ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas implorando por ayuda, implorando que esa pesadilla se acabara pronto, no te lo imaginas… pero ninguno de nosotros se puede imaginar lo que ella sufrió en esos momentos, solo ella sabe lo que sintió y le duele el solo recordarlo… sobre todo cuando se enteró que había resultado embarazada de aquel duque—

Pero… que paso con ese sujeto?—preguntó Ash alterándose un poco, la angustia estaba matándolo

Que crees que íbamos a hacer? Dejarlo ir? U obligar a Dawn a casarse con él?—Salvia se enojó un poco por la pregunta un tanto absurda del joven—está en la cárcel de ciudad Jubileo... la ley de Sinnoh, a la que está arraigada este reino, dicta que los acusados de violación serán encarcelados hasta que una corte dicte su sentencia—

Ash temblaba, comenzaba a sentirse arrepentido por todo lo que le había gritado a Dawn y Salvia—pero… porque no me lo dijeron…—

Dawn se levantó del suelo lentamente, se secó las lágrimas con el brazo y le dijo pero con la cabeza baja y sin mirarlo—cuando me enteré de mi embarazo… no sabía que hacer… me quería morir porque sabía que no podía ser feliz teniendo una hija producto de una violación… no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundida…— la chica hacía varias pausas, no sabía que palabras eran las correctas en ese momento—todo me recordaba a esa noche…

Salvia veía a su amiga con tristeza y lastima por cómo se expresaba lentamente…

Dawn movió su cabeza para mirar a Ash con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y una ligera sonrisa—pero luego, te recordé a ti… recordé todos aquellos momentos en los que éramos felices, en que éramos los mejores amigos… en los que parecíamos una feliz pareja—su tono de voz pasaba a ser uno más alegre, sin contar que en sus ojos parecía notarse la felicidad de su interior—no lo dude ni dos veces en escogerte para ser mi esposo, la persona que le diera nombre a mi hija… pero a la vez tuve miedo—

Miedo? miedo a qué¡—Ash comenzaba a desesperarse, quería saber ya la razón de todo

Dawn guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras bajaba la cabeza nuevamente—a tu rechazo…—esas palabras conmocionaron al chico de Pueblo Paleta—tenía miedo a que me rechazaras por el embarazo… tenía miedo a que no entendieras mi situación, y pensaras que me burlaba de ti por nuestras condiciones socioeconómicas…—su voz volvía a quebrarse cada vez más—por eso tuve que mentir, para evitar que me rechazaras… POR ESO INVENTÉ TODO ESTE SHOW¡ SOLO PARA QUE PUDIERA VIVIR FELIZ—luego de eso, volvió a llorar, cubriendo su rostro con las manos como lo había hecho anteriormente

Ash se encontraba ahora confundido, quizá haya sido un efecto del licor que había consumido, o quizá haya sido por el hecho que en su cabeza se armaba una revolución entre sus sentimientos

Dawn creyó que engañarte sería la única opción, no solo ella, todos lo creímos. Necesitábamos evitar armar un escándalo, necesitábamos evitar que la familia real entrara en críticas por parte de todo el mundo… y la mejor manera era buscarle un marido a Dawn que aceptara cuidar a su bebe, aunque eso significara usar todos los métodos posibles como las mentiras… método del que muchos nos arrepentimos conforme pasaba el tiempo—dijo Salvia

Yo… yo…—Ash titubeaba confundido y alterado—no sabía… diablos yo no sabía—comenzaba a entristecer por cómo había actuado antes—joder yo—tuvo un ligero arranque de ira, sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza y gritando hacia el techo—JODER NO SE QUE PENSAR¡ NO SE QUE HACER¡ SOY UN INUTIL—

Dawn se dio cuenta de la confusión de Ash, rápidamente se acercó para consolarlo—no Ash, tú no tienes la culpa de nada yo…

NO ME TOQUES—volvió a gritar Ash, confundiendo y sorprendiendo a ambas chicas—YO… yo… no sé… no sé…—

Ash comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sin mirar a ninguna de las dos mujeres…

A dónde vas Ash¡—dijo Dawn preocupada, temía lo peor y era eso lo que no quería

Lejos…—dijo Ash a secas—no sé qué hacer… solo me iré… me iré—dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Pero Ash¡—Dawn trató de seguirlo, pero Salvia la detuvo

No Dawn—dijo Salvia mientras sujetaba el brazo de Dawn—déjalo… necesita un momento para procesar todo esto—

Dawn no contradijo las palabras de su amiga, ella solo se quedó quieta, mirando la entrada de la habitación por donde Ash cruzo con las opciones de regresar… o nunca más volver


	10. Chapter 10

**Lo necesitabas (?)**

Ash caminaba hacia las afueras de Pueblo Arruruz, no tenía rumbo fijo solo quería despejar su mente y saber cuál era la respuesta para su problema.

No puedo perdonarla…—era lo único que pasaba por su mente—no me importa que le haya pasado ella me engañó. Ella se burló de mí solo para no quedar en ridículo… creí que le importaba de verdad—

Ash estaba con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y con la cabeza baja mirando al suelo todo el tiempo, viendo como las pequeñas piedras rodaban mientras las pateaba—Una piedra del camino… me enseñó que mi destino, era rodar y rodar…—cantaba con demasiada tristeza

Algunas personas del pueblo pasaban a su lado y se le quedaban viendo extrañados, algunos le saludaban pero él no devolvía el saludo, solo continuaba caminando y murmurando algunas cosas mientras iba saliendo del pueblo

Para este punto Ash se daba cuenta que su vida era una clase de ciclo que se repetía una y otra vez: al principio siempre parece que la suerte estaba de su lado y que el cielo le brillaba solo a él y sin que ningún tipo de nube gris le fuese a molestar; pero luego, como si fuese un capricho de su propia vida, las cosas comenzaban a tornarse oscuras puesto que las desgracias volvía a él y no le permitían ser feliz aunque sea una sola vez, parecía que la vida le golpeaba en la cara cada que intentaba sonreír

Ash fue vagando por una ruta que no conocía o por lo menos no recordaba, pateando pequeñas rocas mientras pensaba—me gustaría ser como una pequeña piedra, vivir tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, sin importarle que alguien me patee puesto que no me afectaría para nada—decía con tristeza

Ash no parecía encontrarle un nuevo sentido a su vida puesto que se veía muy decaído, fue cuando oyó un sonido parecido a unas placas de metal golpeando las piedras del suelo. Ash se detuvo y volteó a ver detrás de él solo para ver una carreta de madera jalada por un Rapidash, encima de la carreta había un hombre de avanzada edad, vestido de pantalón negro y una camisa mangas largas, encima llevaba un chaleco negro que lo hacía ver bastante elegante. La carreta o carro de madera (en este caso) se detuvo al lado de Ash quien lo miraba sorprendido—¿Quiere que lo lleve amigo?—preguntó el tipo que conducía

Ash negó con la cabeza—no gracias—luego se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino

El tipo de la carreta dio la orden al pokemon y comenzó a andar lentamente siempre al lado de Ash—¿Y por qué no?—

No tengo un rumbo fijo, no se hacia dónde voy. Solo le haría perder el tiempo si dejo que me lleve—

Todos tenemos un lugar a donde ir—dijo el tipo de la carreta apenas Ash término su oración

Yo no—volvió a decir Ash pero con un poco de rabia al ver el interés de aquel extraño sujeto

Con su familia quizá—

Ash se detuvo en seco al igual que la carreta, Ash se llenó de ira apenas recordó a Dawn y a su bebe, miraba al suelo y sus ojos parecían que iban a salirse de sus cuencas. Volteo a ver al tipo y le dijo con seriedad—yo no tengo familia. Nunca la tuve y nunca la tendré—

El tipo se quedó quieto mirándolo sin decir nada, parecía que comprendía por qué Ash hablaba en tono agresivo—suba…—dijo secamente

¿Que no me oyó?—dijo Ash enfurecido

No le he preguntado si quiere o no. Le digo que suba. Yo sé a dónde debe ir—

Ash miro al tipo con bastantes dudas, pero él sabía que no tenía rumbo fijo así que lo único que podía hacer es ir con él así que se subió a la carreta. El Rapidash comenzó a andar y a jalar la carreta lentamente. La situación era incomoda puesto que Ash ni aquel sujeto se dirigían la palabra, así que Ash fastidiado deicidio hablar

¿A dónde me lleva?—

A un lugar donde usted podrá despejar su mente—

¿Está seguro que no quiere quitarme los órganos? Le aseguro que están en buen estado—decía el ex entrenador tanto en tono de broma al igual que tenía algo de sinceridad en sus palabras

No señor—decía el sujeto—mejor dígame porque no tiene familia—

A usted no le concierne—dijo Ash agresivamente

Amigo, si me ofrecí a llevarlo fue porque me concierne su problema—dijo el tipo con mucha tranquilidad a pesar de la bravura de Ash

Sabes, prefiero que me arranques los órganos uno por uno y sin anestesia—

El sujeto solo pudo reírse de las cosas que Ash contaba logrando sacarle una ligera risa sincera a Ash y ganándose un poco de su confianza. Ash termino cediendo y contándole al sujeto todo lo que le había sucedido, podría ser un extraño para Ash pero en ese punto ya no le importaba a quien se lo dijera solo quería contarlo.

El tipo oyó atentamente todo lo que Ash le contó, pero no comentaba nada en lo absoluto…

Bueno, creo que te he aburrido con mi historia—dijo Ash sintiéndose ignorado

No, en lo absoluto—decía el sujeto que lo acompañaba—he escuchado todo. Mire, ya hemos llegado—

Ash volteo a ver al frente, pero solo había una pequeña taberna hecha con troncos a la orilla de la carretera. Ash se sorprendió al ver el lugar a donde lo había llevado aquel sujeto. ¿Ese era el lugar que le había comentado? Pero a decir verdad ya no le importaba donde estaría, y presentía que algo de licor le haría bien para tratar de reanimarse aunque lo viese difícil

La carreta se detuvo justo en frente de la taberna—baje. Entremos—dijo el sujeto mientras se bajaba de la carreta

Ash no estuvo muy convencido de seguir al tipo o simplemente dejarlo solo e irse de allí, pero al final decidió entrar para ver que le esperaba adentro. Al entrar vio al lugar un tanto acogedor, no tenía el aspecto de ninguna otra taberna que hubiese visto antes ni mucho menos el aspecto de un club nocturno, sino tenía un aspecto y ambiente hogareño, la taberna parecía chica pero era más grande por dentro; con decenas de mesas y cabinas donde muchos hombres vestidos elegantemente y otros vestidos casualmente convivían con armonía. Ash estaba admirado del ambiente alegre y cómodo que el lugar y las risas de todos aquellos sujetos.

Muy confortante ¿Cierto?—decía el tipo que lo acompaño en la carreta todo este tiempo, pero esta vez se encontraba detrás de la barra de bebidas

Ash miró sorprendido al sujeto—¿eras el encargado?—

Lo soy—dijo el tipo sonriendo—a tus servicios

Ash se sentó en un banco junto a la barra, seguía confundido por las intenciones del tipo que recién conocía—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?—

Porque lo necesitas—dijo el tipo mientras le servía un tarro de la bebida más suave que tenía—necesitas darte cuenta de tu pequeño error

¿Pequeño error?—pregunto Ash indignado—¡yo soy la victima aquí!—

El sujeto detrás de la barra recostó sus codos en esta y dijo con seriedad—¿está seguro?—

Por supuesto que lo estoy—Ash estaba enfadado

Mire a su alrededor—dijo el tipo detrás de la barra—todos aquí son señores que han tenido problemas en la vida. Problemas económicos, problemas de trabajos y problemas conyugales, y todos han logrado resolver sus problemas—

Ellos no han sido—

Mire a ese sujeto de allá. El viejo que está allá apostando – dijo señalando a un señor de edad avanzada junto al lado de un hombre maduro, ambos estaban muy alegres apostando entre sí – padre e hijo, divirtiéndose como los mejores amigos.

Ash estaba mirando a la pareja de padre e hijo – se ven felices. Pero dígame…

Ellos en realidad no son familia – volvió a interrumpir el cantinero – El señor ese vivió 15 años engañado

Ash se quedó perplejo ante lo que seguía diciendo el cantinero. Puso mucha atención a lo que su amigo seguía diciendo

Su mujer le dijo que ese hombre era su hijo, cuando en realidad lo había tenido con otro hombre. – Seguía el cantinero dejando a Ash totalmente impresionado – el sujeto estaba destrozado. Era su único "hijo", lo había craido y querido como tal para resultar que todo había sido una vil mentira. Me contó que quiso morir en ese instante, el chico era su mundo entero.

Pero… ellos pareciera que… - titubeaba Ash al pensar en la tristeza de ese hombre desafortunado

El hombre quizás estuvo destrozado, pero su amor por el muchacho era tan grande que dejó de lado ese inconveniente y siguió con el muchacho como si nada, como si de verdad fuera de su sangre – decía el tabernero mientras miraba a otro par de tipos – mire a ese hombre con ese joven. Recién se acaba de graduar de la universidad y el padre lo está celebrando como nunca.

Entiendo – asintió Ash – pero eso que… solo están felices por el triunfo de su hijo – dijo un tanto deprimido

Ahí está el detalle – dijo el cantinero, haciendo mención de una película (XD) – están felices juntos, pero el joven no es su hijo.

Esta vez Ash no se impresionó. Por alguna razón sabía que el cantinero saldría con eso

Ash siguió mirando a su alrededor hasta que encontró a otro hombre de edad madura y mucho bello en el cuerpo pero sin nada de eso sobre su cabeza, a su lado había una mujer de gran belleza a pesar de verse algo mayor pero se veía feliz junto a aquel hombre que parecía ser su marido, pero al lado de la mujer estaba un joven que quizá no pasaba de la mayoría de edad pero se encontraba allí riendo de la conversación

Que me cuenta de esa familia—dijo Ash curioso—parecen no tener problemas

Pero lo tuvieron una vez gracias al muchacho quien no quería aceptar al sujeto como su nuevo padre—

¿Cómo que nuevo padre?—preguntó Ash consternado

La señora que ve allí se había divorciado de su primer marido cuando el chico solo tenía 7 años, un año más tarde se casó con el tipo ese, pero el tener a una nueva figura paterna en casa nunca es fácil y ese niño quería que el tipo viera su vida como un infierno. Cuando se casó con la madre de ese joven él muchacho tenía ocho años. El viejo nos cuenta que al principio el niño lo despreciaba, pero el insistía en hacer que el chico se encariñara con él. El sujeto no podía tener hijos así que su meta en la vida era que ese niño lo quisiera como si fuera su padre – decía el tabernero

Ash quedó impresionado, por cada historia amarga que contaba siempre parecía tener un final feliz y lo podía apreciar con sus propios ojos.

Un pequeño niño entró a la cantina, el pequeño no pasaba de los ocho años, en sus manos llevaba una pequeña llave

Hola—saludo con ternura el tabernero mientras se agachaba y extendía los brazos para abrazar al niño—¿que haces por aquí pequeño?

Ash no podía evitar ver la escena con ternura pero a la vez con un poco de desagrado

El pequeño niño le entregó la llave al sujeto y le dijo—ten—suavemente—mama y yo saldremos—

De acuerdo pequeño, anda será mejor que regreses donde tu madre—dijo el tabernero mientras bajaba de sus brazos al niño

El niño antes de irse se dio media vuelta y dijo—adiós papa—luego salió de la taberna sin mirar a nadie mas

Ash quedó impresionado al ver al pequeño que se despedía de su padre y salía de la taberna. – su hijo? – le preguntó al cantinero con un poco de curiosidad

Je… qué más quisiera mi amigo – dijo el tabernero sin dejar de lado su buen humor—

Ash se sorprendió al escuchar aquella respuesta. Se preguntaba si el hombre aquel lo estaba vacilando – qué? Me está remedando o qué? Como viene a decirme eso después que el chamaquito le dijo papá—

El tabernero lanzó una ligera risita burlona, luego dejó lo que hacía para poder hablar mejor con Ash – mire amigo, me ha caído bien y voy decirle la verdad acerca de ese niño y yo. Yo me casé con su madre cuando él tenía apenas un año de edad

Ash quedó impresionado ante tal revelación – enserio? Pero pareciera que…

Lo sé. Pero miré, a ese niño lo he tratado como si fuera mi propio hijo, podrá no serlo pero lo quiero más de lo que me quiero a mí mismo – dijo el cantinero soltando una pequeña lagrima de felicidad – ese muchachito se ha convertido en lo más importante de mi vida

Ash quedó conmovido por lo que había dicho el tabernero – wau, no tenía idea que alguien pudiera querer o amar tanto a un "hijo" que no sea de su propia sangre – dijo extrañado

El tabernero solo sonrió y volvió a hablar – cuesta al principio. Pero como va pasando el tiempo uno se llega a encariñar con la criaturita y ya no importa si son engendros de otro Diablo – se rio un poco después del pequeño chiste que había contado

Ash quedó pensativo al escuchar al viejo tabernero. Se quedó reflexionando acerca de lo que había hecho y de lo que podría pasar si el decidiera regresar.

Seguía igual de pensativo hasta que el cantinero le volvió a molestar – anda señor, será mejor que vuelvas a donde perteneces ya que te aseguro que este no es lugar para ti—

Ash no sonrió ni nada solo se mostró algo extrañado—ah… si… disculpe, nunca me dijo su nombre—

El tabernero solo sonrió—usted no necesita saber mi nombre… solo necesita darse cuenta a qué lugar pertenece usted y con quieres—

Ash seguía extrañado y fue así como salió de aquella taberna a paso lento tratando de buscar una respuesta a todo eso que le ha pasado en una sola noche.


	11. Chapter 11

En el palacio, todo el lugar parecía un tétrico cementerio, aquel palacio donde hubo alguna vez jolgorio y gritos de alegría por la boda de Ash y con Dawn, ahora era testigo de la amarga tristeza de la chica por haber perdido a quien era el amor de su vida

En una sala del palacio estaba Salvia con Hikari en brazos, ella había despertado después de haber oído el alboroto de hacía rato. Salvia había estado tratando de hacer que dejara de llorar y se durmiera, pero no podía. La bebe necesitaba que la adormeciera su madre, pero Dawn no podía en ese momento. Dawn estaba en su habitación, llorando mientras Johanna estaba junto a ella consolándola

Lo arruine mama—decia la chica mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos—lo arruiné por completo—

Tranquila cariño, sé que Ash volverá—trataba de consolar Johanna e a su hija, pero en el fondo no estaba muy segura de lo que decía

No mama… no volverá lo se… me odia por haberlo engañado… me odia y no volverá… porque soy una estúpida—

En la habitación igual estaba Fressie, quien no soportaba ver a la futura reina tan triste—su majestad. No creo que Sir Ash sea del tipo de chico que la odiaría—

No lo conoces… ¿Cómo podrías estar segura que no me odia—

Sir Ash es un chico noble, en todo este tiempo que ha vivido aquí ha demostrado que la ama, y que ese amor lo ha venido guardando desde su viaje por la región. Desde la primera vez que él estuvo aquí podía verse en ambos que se tenían cariño y que ese cariño era tan puro y tan verdadero como su amistad. Sir Ash valora esa amistad y amor que le tiene, y por ese amor es que estoy segura que volvería por usted—

Dawn escuchó cada palabra de Fressie asombrada, le sorprendió lo profundo de sus palabras y la verdad en ellas—Fressie…—Dawn no sabía que decir, pero si sabía que las lágrimas volvían a inundar sus ojos puesto que las palabras de Fressie le habían llegado profundamente

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, todos voltearon a ver a Salvia quien había entrado con la bebe en brazos aun llorando—Dawn…—dijo la ex heredera al trono—tu bebe. Te necesita más que nadie en este momento—

Dawn miró a Salvia, ambas sabían que ahora lo más importante era la bebe, ella no tenía la culpa de nada y no merecía sufrir ni ver a su madre sufriendo. Dawn se acercó a Salvia y tomó a Hikari en brazos

Hikari no paraba de llorar, por lo que Dawn la mecía en sus brazos—ya bebe. No tienes por qué llorar—decía tratando de parecer tranquila—yo jamás me separare d ti. Jamás lo haría—dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos

La bebe no se calmaba, y parecía que no iba a hacerlo por ahora. Algo la molestaba y quizá era el hecho de lo que perturbaba a la familia y sobre todo a su madre.

/

La noche era oscura en el reino, no se podía ver por ningún lado y ni siquiera la Luna estaba para iluminar las calles o casas y el enorme palacio no era la excepción, no se salvaba de la oscuridad.

Ya todos en el palacio habían ido a dormir, tanto la familia real como los sirvientes, la bebe había sido dejada en su habitación particular completamente dormida. La única que no dormía y parecía que no iba a hacerlo por un rato era Dawn, quien seguía despierta. Ella estaba en la biblioteca donde había visto a su esposo por última vez esa noche.

Dawn solo llevaba consigo una vela para iluminarse y no llamar la atención de alguien en el palacio; ella estaba buscando, entre las estanterías del lugar, un libro bastante especial para ella—aquí está—dijo encontrando lo que quería y tomándolo del estante

La chica sacó el libro y revisó que fuese el correcto—la leyenda de Sir Aaron—era el título. Dawn se sentó y comenzó a ojearlo—uno de los libros favoritos de Ash—

En efecto, "La Leyenda De Sir Aaron" era uno de los libros predilectos del chico desde que fue aquel castillo en - donde conoció al pokemon Lucario y vio su inevitable final. Ash le contaba esa historia a Dawn durante sus viajes y cada que la contaba el chico se veía fascinado y entusiasmado

La chica comenzó a ver las imágenes del libro y en alguna que otra terminaba acariciando la hoja, puesto que en algunas imágenes aparecia el protagonista "Sir Aaron" personaje que a Dawn le recordaba bastante a Ash

Este libro… se suponía que se lo leeríamos a Hikari juntos… como una familia—dijo mientras las lágrimas trataban de salir de sus ojos y apretaba un poco más el libro

No podía negarlo, no dejaba de extrañar a Ash y no podía dejar de culparse por lo sucedido. Decir que lo iba a olvidar seria mentirse a ella misma puesto que no solo echó a perder su matrimonio, no solo ahuyentó al amor de su vida, sino que arruinó la amistad más grande que ella jamás había tenido y que el mundo entero jamás habría conocido. No era ningun secreto que ella quería a Ash más que a nada y hubiese estado feliz aunque sea teniéndolo como amigo, pero eso ya no se podía puesto que se había arruinado todo y únicamente por haberle mentido al chico

La heredera al trono se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos—ya no puedo seguir lamentándome. Ahora tengo que velar por mi hija y ya no por mis sentimientos. Yo soy la culpable de haber arruinado mi vida y merezco haber perdido a Ash… él es demasiado bueno… y yo solo una tonta—

Las llantos de la bebe Hikari volvieron a sonar por los pasillos del palacio…

Hikari acaba de despertar… será mejor ir a dormirla nuevamente—decía mientras terminaba de secar sus ojos. Dawn se levantó y dejó el libro en su lugar, luego tomó su vela y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca para ir a la habitación de su bebe en la segunda panta… pero algo ocurrió que la conmocionó

Las luces de la sala continua, de los pasillos y de la biblioteca misma comenzaron a iluminarse por las grandes lámparas que tenían en los techos, algo había pasado como para que Fressie activara toda la iluminación del palacio

¡Su majestad!—Fressie entró de golpe a la habitación abriendo las puertas de la biblioteca de un solo golpe

¿Qué ocurre Fressie?—contestó Dawn algo espantada por la reacción de su sirvienta

Alguien ha entrado al palacio—

Dawn quedó impresionada por lo que le dijo la sirvienta—¿Qué dices? ¿Estás segura?—preguntó tratando de no sonar alterada

Oí el llanto de la bebe y me levanté a verla. Pero al hacerlo me topé con que una ventana del palacio estaba rota. Alguien entró al palacio sin haber hecho un solo ruido—

Nuevamente en el segundo piso se oyó el lloriqueo de la bebe de Dawn…

¡Mi bebe!—dijo Dawn algo alterada al darse cuenta de la situación

Tanto Dawn como Fressie corrieron escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de la pequeña Hikari, temían por lo peor que le pudiera pasar a ella con un desconocido dentro del palacio.

El llanto de Hikari cesó levemente hasta haber desaparecido, Dawn casi tenia lágrimas en los ojos y sentía que se le detenía el corazón al pensar en el peor de los escenarios. Pero en su rostro se notaba la furia que sentía al pensar que alguien iba a hacerle algo a su hija, que en una sola noche iban a arrebatarle por segunda ocasión algo tan preciado para ella y eso no iba a permitirlo

Las chicas llegaron a la habitación de la bebe, pero fuera de esta, asomadas a la puerta estaban Salvia y Johanna que miraban con asombro lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación

Dawn detuvo su paso al ver que ni su madre ni Salvia entraban para hacer algo, así que se fue deteniendo y al estar cerca de ellas les preguntó con cautela—¿Qué ocurre?—

Salvia la miró—Dawn. Tienes que ver esto—

Dawn se acercó a la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al igual que su boca al notar al hombre que estaba junto a su hija…

Tranquila. No pasa nada. No hay porque llorar—decía en voz baja aquel hombre que tenía en brazos a la bebe adormeciéndola.

Dawn no pudo creerlo, su cuerpo temblaba mientras que parecía que de su boca quería salir una pequeña oración—Ash…—susurró

Era Ash, aquel sujetó que entró ilícitamente al palacio y llegó a la habitación de Hikari para adormecerla era Ash, el mismo sujeto que se fue enfurecido de ese lugar había vuelto y estaba abrazando a Hikari con una linda sonrisa.

Dawn quedó de pie impactada, sorprendida al ver a Ash allí frente a ella. Todos miraron la escena igual de sorprendidas que Dawn, pero fue Salvia quien decidió hacer algo por su amiga

Hey—susurró Salvia a Dawn—¿Que estás esperando? Entra—

Dawn asintió levemente y entró un poco más en la habitación, Salvia cerró la puerta dejando a los tres allí dentro.

Hubo un poco de silencio, Dawn no se movía ni decía nada y Ash no soltaba a la bebe ni dejaba su sonrisa… hasta que fue este quien decidió romper con el silencio—es hermosa. Es una bebe muy linda. Si por algo se parece mucho a su madre—

Ash…—fue lo primero que dijo, ella en realidad no sabía que preguntarle ahora que había vuelto. Solo quería pedirle perdón y que él le diera una segunda oportunidad—volviste… ¿Por qué?

Ash no dejó de sonreír y dijo sin voltear a ver a la chica—quizá… quizá volví porque me preocupé por ustedes; o quizá para ayudarte a cuidar a la bebe. O quizá volví para que ella no estuviera desamparada, para que no sufriera como yo, sin un padre que la protegiera y la cuidara. Quizá solo vine para darle mi apellido a la bebe y no estuviera sola…—el chico volteó a ver a Dawn—o quizá volví porque te amo—

Dawn quedó impresionada al oír la frase del joven, si bien se lo había dicho muchas veces durante el tiempo que duro su relación, después de lo sucedido jamás creyó volver a oír eso—Ash…—dijo temerosa para luego sonreír—¿Lo dices enserio?—

Ash asintió—me costó aceptar la realidad. Pero tampoco puedo culparte a ti ni a esta criatura por ello. Ambas son inocentes y necesitan que alguien esté a su lado para cuidarlas… yo también necesito de ustedes— hizo una pausa y sonrió—al ver a Hikari. No puedo negarme a ser padre de una niña tan hermosa como su madre. Estoy seguro que la llegaré a amar tanto como te amo a ti—

Dawn se fue acercando hasta estar frente al chico, luego lo abrazo por al cuello sin que Ash soltara a la bebe—nosotras te necesitamos y te vamos a querer siempre. Solo es cuestión de tiempo—terminó para luego juntar sus labios con los de Ash, poniendo fin a esa larga noche con un fuerte beso que aseguraba el amor entre ambos chicos... parecía que ahora nada podrá separarlos hasta que…

La bebe comenzó a llorar nuevamente, al parecer su madre estaba tan cerca que la incomodaba. Ambos chicos se separaron y rieron al ver la razón del llanto de Hikari, luego se miraron tiernamente mientras Ash acurrucaba a la niña

Será mejor que la adormezcas bien… no queremos que despierte para no ser interrumpido—decía la chica mientras se dirigía a la puerta moviendo las caderas sensualmente—

Ash sonrió levemente—creo que deberíamos esperar un poco antes de que venga el segundo niño—

Dawn sonrió—¿pero porque esperar tanto?—con eso guiñó el ojo y salió de la habitación

Ash sonrió mientras miraba a la bebe—ahora… esto es lo que significa tener una familia. ¿No es así mi amor?—sonrió mientras seguía acurrucando a Hikari y esa sonrisa parecía que jamás iba a volver a borrarse, no mientras estuviera al lado de las personas que ama y amaría hasta la eternidad

**FIN**


End file.
